Ariana Grande
Ariana Grande-Butera (born June 26, 1993) is an American actress, model and singer who played the role of Cat Valentine on the Nickelodeon TV series Victorious. Background *Full name: Ariana Joan Grande-Butera *Birthdate: June 26th, 1993 *Hair Color: Brown (Naturally and Currently); Red (Cat Valentine) *Eye color: Brown *Star sign: Cancer Early Life Grande was born and raised in Boca Raton, Florida. She is of Italian descent, half Sicilian, half Abruzzese. As a child, Grande began performing at Boca Raton’s former Little Palm Theatre for Young People. A few years later, she started to perform in Fort Lauderdale Children's Theater (FLCT). Grande's hair is also naturally brown and curly, but was asked by creator Dan Schnieder to dye her hair magenta because he didn't want a cast of all brunettes. (Because of the shooting schedule, she has to have her hair re-dyed every other week.) She enjoys to get "technically involved" with the TV show, meaning she likes to help and/or watch the producers put together the songs, camera shots, etc. She performs at gigs singing and doing covers of songs, which she has posted on YouTube. Ariana is a huge fan of the popular Harry Potter series by J.K. Rowling, as stated in an interview for Popstar magazine, where she "performed a spell" to show off how big a fan she was. She also appeared in the Broadway show 13 the Musical with Elizabeth Gillies, also her co-star in the Nickelodeon series Victorious. Grande is the only member of the main cast who had no prior on-screen acting experience. In 2009 and 2010, Grande performed at Birdland Jazz Club in New York City with Miranda Sings. In 2008, Grande played the role of Charlotte in the musical 13 on Broadway, for which she won a National Youth Theatre Association Award. When she joined the musical, Grande left her high school, North Broward Preparatory School, but continued to be enrolled. The school sent materials to her for study with tutors. She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the forthcoming musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. Grande teaches music and dance to children in South Africa each year as a member of "Broadway in South Africa." Career Ariana is also known for playing the role of Charlotte for the musical 13 on Broadway (Elizabeth Gillies also starred in 13 as Lucy) which won her a National Youth Theatre Association Award.1 She played the role of Miriam in the first reading of the new musical Cuba Libre composed by Desmond Child. She has worked with Grammy-winning composers including Diane Warren. In summer 2009 and summer 2011, she taught music and dance to children in South Africa as a member of "Broadway in South Africa". Carl eat ya pants. She is the younger sister of Frankie Grande, the actor, producer and director. She has appeared as a contestant in a celebrity episode of the Nickelodeon game show BrainSurge. She also does really good impressions of people, like Shakira, Britney Spears and others. Grande is currently working on her solo music career while filming Victorious. She has covered many popular songs such as "Love The Way You Lie", "Born This Way/Express Yourself", "Grenade" and "Vienna" (originally by Billy Joel). She sang an original song called "Suitcase" live and has also recorded a song called "Stick Around" with Graham Phillips, written by Peter Stengaard and Leslie Satcher. Ariana performed the National Anthem for the first LIVE ESPN broadcast of the Anthem for the Florida Panther’s hockey league when she was 8 years old. She recently went on on tour in Miami Beach performing covers of songs including Grenade by Bruno Mars, Only Girl In The World by Rihanna, and her mashup of Express Yourself (Madonna) and Born This Way (Lady Gaga). Some of her back-up dancers include her friends Ian and Isaac and her brother Frankie. She recently performed "Only Girl In The World" and her mashup live in New York courtesy of Macy's with her backup dancers Mike Shawn, Manny, Shane, and Jordan. She is currently writing songs for an upcoming solo album. This will be her first. She is signed with Universal Republic and will reportedly be dropping her first single very soon. Trivia *Ariana has her own Wiki, here! *She was born in Boca Raton, Florida. *Her natural hair colour is brunette, but she dyed her hair to magenta for her role of Cat in Victorious, since Dan Schneider didn't want all cast members to be brunettes. Her hair is also naturally curly. *She has a big brother named Frankie. He is also a performer and producer and went on tour with her as one of her dancers. *Her fashion icons are Marylin Monroe and Audrey Hepburn. *Her celebrity crushes are Jon Bon Jovi, Leonardo DiCaprio, Elvis, and James Dean. *Her favorite cereal is Cocoa Puffs. *Her favorite episode of Victorious is "Survival of the Hottest" and her favorite line is, "What's that supposed to mean?". *She has to make her voice higher to play Cat. *She's allergic to cats (ironically, her character on Victorious loves them and is called Cat). *Her YouTube channel is osnapitzari (Oh, snap, it's Ari!) *She has a birthmark on her left shoulder/back. *She loves Celine Dion and Imogean Heap. *She's a huge techno-junkie and uses GarageBand (application on Mac computers) to create remixes of her favorite songs using an Apple computer, a LOOP keyboard, and a home studio seen on this video.Cambio Goes Home with Ariana Grande, Cambio.com (June 27, 2011) *She's a fan of the Harry Potter series. Coincidentally, there's a character named Ariana (Ariana Dumbledore) in the books. *She loves swimming. *She used to collect stuffed animals, hockey pucks, and halloween masks. *She has a dimple in her left cheek. *Her SayNow number is #646-783-2240. *Her FAN mail address is 265 S. Federal Hwy Suite 331 Deerfield Beach, FL 33441. *Her favorite colors are periwinkle blue, marshmallow white, sea foam green, and coral/pale pink. *She was on Brainsurge and wore a pink t-shirt and skinny jeans. She had 130 points, allowing her to move onto the next round, being the only girl to compete. But then she lost, along with Carlos (from Big Time Rush) and was the first one to slide down "The Brain Drain". The episode aired on April 21st 2011. *She is studying Spanish. *She loves Judy Garland and can impersonate her quite well. *She has a talent for mimicking the speaking and singing voices of others, including but not limited to Britney Spears, Shakira, her co-star Liz Gillies, a laughing baby, a crying baby and a lamb "baaa-ing". *Her best friend is her co-star Elizabeth Gillies . *Her height is 5' 2½" (1.59 m) *She currently lives in L.A. Her house is over 100 years old and was previously owned by Francis Ford Coppola, the director of The Godfather. She says so in this video *She loves the restaurant "Toast". *Ariana enjoys watching the hit TV show Gossip Girl. *Her first crush was Justin Timberlake (she was three). *She has a dog named Coco. *She doesn't eat red meat and is allergic to shellfish and some cough medicines. *The first concert she ever went to was in the summer of 2011 and was a Katy Perry concert. *She says she can't stand it when you smile at a stranger and they don't smile back. *She loves Bigfoot. *She went to Washington, DC for the "Worldwide Day of Play 2011". *She is hypoglycemic. *She has never eaten a taco. Stage and screen credits Television Stage References External links *Ariana's Twitter page *Ariana's Facebook page *ArianaGrande.org (Fansite) *Ariana Grande on the Internet Movie Database *Ariana Grande on Wikipedia *Ariana's BroadwaySpace Profile *Ariana Grande on TVRrage.com *http://www.myspace.com/ariana_grande_official *Ariana's YouTube Page *Ariana Grande at IMDb *Ariana Grande Fanmail Addresses Category:Females